RWBY: Sky's the Limit
by SkyTalons
Summary: The faunus have been neglected for many years but one girl, the guardian angel, would change everything. Sky Caeruleus is an orphan living as a loner, hunting Grimm whenever she can, until she's invited to Beacon. This story will probably follow (with my OC in there) until before the Vytal Festival and branch off into my own events. Rated T mostly for mild violence.
1. Prologue: Sky Caeruleus

**Hello, SkyTalons here, I'm just improving my writing as well as trying to write a RWBY fanfic story. This is my first time writing a fanfic so go easy on me please. On the other hand, please leave a review telling me if you liked this or not. Thanks!**

**EDIT: just made everything more spaced out. I didn't notice that the doc smushed all the paragraphs together. That's what I get from typing on an Ipod anyways :)**

* * *

Sky walked through the snow towards the forest with her hood up. Her cloak fluttered in the breeze that was picking up. A black furry thing flitted past Sky's view. Sky was immediately alert, looking around the clearing. A pack of Beowolves emerged from the side of the clearing.

The nearest wolves lunged at Sky but only black feathers approved them of their missing target. A loud click sounded above the Beowolves and suddenly one collapsed to the ground, dissolving into navy blue smoke. Her hood flipped back from the wind revealing white hair and electrifying blue eyes. She landed behind a beowolf and shot it in the head. The beowolf fell to the ground.

Even as the pack was turning towards the second fallen beowolf, Sky was already moving towards her next target. Three beowolves tried attacking her at once she dodged and switched her gun into scythe mode. Cutting through all three wolves, Sky sliced through wolves until a beowolf caught her off guard. She blocked the wolf's claws with the scythe and skidded back to see so many wolves left.

She popped open a compartment on the handle to reveal a faintly glowing dust crystal inside. She swapped the dimished crystal with a bright blue crystal. Sky started forward with the scythe now glowing with bright sky blue dust at a blinding speed. Soon enough the Beowolf pack was just a few arms, legs, and clouds of sky blue petals drifted down mixed in with snow.

Checking off a daily routine in her mind checklist, she folded up her cloak, put it in a messenger bag at her side, flicked out a pair of black wings, and jumped up into the night sky.

* * *

Ozpin walked along the sidewalk sipping his coffee mug. A street light was flickering on and off. He stopped at the edge of lamp light. Calling out,"I know you're following me."  
A girl stepped into the light. She looked about fifteen, wearing a loose longsleeve shirt with navy blue and black stripes and blue jeans. She looked like a normal teenager at first glance but two jet black wings that blended in with the shadows marked her as a rare faunus but a faunus never the less. "Ozpin." She greeted with a nod. "It has been a long time, Sky Caeruleus. I've seen the fight with the Beowolves. It makes me wonder what drives you to track down Grimm and hunt them down?"

Sky blushed when he said the fight with the Beowolves. "That was supposed to be secret. You should already know this, but I only hunt them down because I hate the Grimm and I only take jobs when I need money."  
"Fair enough. I have noticed an increase of Grimm in the Emerald Forest. It could be dangerous for first years so would you accept this job?"

Sky thought about it,"Since I have nothing else to do, might as well as take a few more Grimm down. On one condition, you don't need to pay. I have enough."

"Not much of a condition, I suppose that must be from your lack of interaction with people, but I'll take that as a yes. It'll be easier for you to reach the Emerald Forest if you're at Beacon, so I'll enroll you with the first years. Make sure you do something about those wings, and you'll need this. Scythes attract too much attention." Ozpin handed her a sword in a black sheath.

Sky excitedly pulled out the sword from its sheath. Its blade was a deep shade of black. "What does this sword do? Does it need dust? Or aura?" Sky pulled out a long cloak, tightly folding her wings behind her back, and flipping the cloak up to hide them.

"The sword is a normal sword with no special modes or what not. Ah, yes. One more question before I tell you details. Where did you get that scythe? It looks suspiciously like a weapon of a girl I met earlier." Ozpin asked narrowing his eyes.

"You mean Midnight Slash?" Sky brought out her rifle from behind her waist and changed it into scythe mode. "I sneaked into Signal Academy to use their weapons furnace. Don't worry! I left some Lien behind to pay for materials." Sky added after seeing Ozpin's expression when he learned that she sneaked into Signal. "So where am I supposed to be picked up?"


	2. Chapter 1: Shining Beacon

Hello! I'm releasing chapters when I have the time to as I'm dividing my time to writing and homework, so if I have less work to do, I'll probably try to post a chapter up. Thanks to Storygazer for all those lovely suggestions!

Sky watched as the first years press their faces to the glass to get a good view of Beacon. She noticed a slightly youger girl whose hair was streaked with red talking animatedly with an older girl with long blonde hair. The girl with red streaks brushed back her cape to reveal a rifle with the slightly different design to Midnight Slash. "She must be the girl with the scythe that Professor Ozpin mentioned. She seems... interesting. " Sky thought to herself.

A blonde boy ran past Sky obviously having troubles with motion sickness. Sky moved out of the way for him to run out of the airship that had just docked and throw up in a nearby rubbish bin. Sky walked out of the airship along with the rest of the first years and gasped. Beacon Academy, with the grand archways and the emerald beacon light, was surprisingly more than Sky expected. "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword! Oww! Owww!"

Sky turned towards the high-pitched voice. The girl with the red streaked hair was being pulled back by the hood by the blonde. "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" The blonde tried reasoning with the redhead. "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves, Yang! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon, Ruby? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby flicks out the rifle, transforming it into a scythe. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better." The girl looked away.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make friends of your own?"

"Well, I-ow!"

Sky accidentally crashed into Ruby. Ruby fell to the ground. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang helped her up from the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine. So what's your name? I'm Ruby-..."

Sky and Ruby stared at each other, face to face. Sky was the first to break eye contact, looking at her sky blue combat boots shyly. "Ahem, I'm Sky. Nice scythe."

"Yeah, I know, right? A lot of people seems to be scared of scythes, but I think differently. It has such a good reach and it's easy to handle. You don't seem to be scared either. I mean like I'm not going to like swing it at you." Ruby held up her scythe. It looked a lot like Midnight Slash up close. "It's also a sniper rifle."

"Hey, Ruby, um you can go make new friends with -was it Sky?- here and go make new friends." Yang quickly said. "Why can't you stay with us?" Ruby asked.

"Well..." A group of other students surround Yang. "Actually, my friends are here now, bye!" Yang and her group of friends move down the paved road towards the academy leaving Ruby and Sky alone. Poor Ruby confused from her sister's sudden leaving, she dazed fell on a pile of white luggage bags.

"Uh, Ruby, you might want to get out of there." Sky warned, seeing a very very angry girl storming over towards them.

"What are you doing?!" The girl yelled.

Ruby got up with her hands. "Uh, sorry!"

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The white haired girl was practically shrieking to the whole Beacon Academy drawing glances from passing first years.

Ruby held a case in her hands still dazed. "Uuhhh..."

"Give me that!"The cold girl snatches the case out of Ruby's hands. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..."

"Look, Ruby just accidentally fell on your luggage and so we could all just apologize and get over -"

"You!" She stabbed a finger at Sky. "You should have stopped her from falling on my Dust. What are you, brain-dead?" Directing her lecture back to Ruby, she pulled out a vial of Dust and starts shaking it in Ruby's face. Sky notices that it was actually leaking Dust out from the cork stopping it. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..." Ruby starts to cough from all the dust in her nose.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!" The girl wasn't even thinking when she shook even more dust on Ruby's face.

Ruby couldn't take any more dust so she sneezed. A cloud of dust exploded in front of the white haired girl. Sky actually was shot a short distance away slamming into a wall. The bottle that the girl was holding flew out of her hand and rolled over to a black haired girl with a cute bow in her hair who was reading a book. She picked it up and looked at it noticing the company logo on it.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby embarassed apologizes. "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you and blue girl a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

Ruby finally ran out of patience snapped, "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The black haired girl walked over. Weiss was smiling smugly. "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss was turning red from anger while Ruby giggles. "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of- Ugh! Give me that!" Weiss snatches the bottle from the black haired girl and storms off to the academy.

Ruby calls after the far off storming girl, "I promise I'll make this up to you! *sigh* I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So, what's..!" Ruby turns around to see the black haired girl walk off, Ruby lays down on the ground. "Welcome to Beacon."

"Well, that sneeze was... explosive." Sky, finally getting back from the short distance she was thrown back, helped Ruby up from the ground. "Oh right, I left something behind. Hope we meet again, Ruby!" Sky ran back to the direction they had come from.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." A blonde boy who was passing by saw Ruby and decided to introduce himself to Ruby.

"I'm Ruby." After looking at his face, Ruby snickered. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"


End file.
